Hold me while I bleed
by faii-chan
Summary: Everything is fine at Ouran High School Host Club and everyone is up to their usual. Except for Haruhi. Haruhi doesn't look very well and its up to Kyouya to save the day. Follow Haruhi as she goes through the pain of having a deathly illness. KyxHa R&R!


_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review. Also, Kyouya may be acting a little out of character but please bear with it. _

**Hold me while I bleed**

It was a normal day at Ouran High School when the day came that would change two host's lives. Host club went on as usual, Honey-Senpai was eating cake while Mori-Senpai was watching, the twins were performing their act while Tamaki flirted with his customers and Kyouya was writing in his notebook as per usual.

Haruhi, their natural host however, was trying to entertain her customers as she always did but for some strange reason was she feeling really hot, but was not sweating even though it was rather cold in the room. She also found it hard to breathe or see and she was dizzy with a huge headache. Her customers asked her if she was alright but she just waved them off and said she was fine. When she was finished with her customers, she was asked to distribute the tea while she waited for her next round of customers.

Kyouya; noticing Haruhi's problem, followed her in to the kitchen where she began to prepare the tea. Just as the water was boiling, Haruhi took off her blazer and tossed it on to the high stool by the sink. She also loosened her tie and undid her cuffs. Kyouya's eyebrows rose as he watched her do this and thought that it was too cold for her to be doing that. Haruhi made the tea and took it round the other hosts' tables. The other hosts noticed Haruhi's dishevelled look and they all decided to excuse themselves from their customers to have a meeting in the back room while Haruhi was in the kitchen.

"What is going on with my precious daughter? Is she ill? Why does she not tell me? I am her father! She needs to go to the hospital! Kyouya, call the police, call the ambulance, call the hospital, call the fire brigade, at least call someone!" Tamaki ranted on. The others ignored him and continued their discussion.  
"Haru-Chan does look sick; maybe she should go home or go to the doctors." Honey-Senpai suggested.  
"Ah." Mori input.  
"Haruhi would have told us if she was ill," Hikaru said nonchalantly.  
"Maybe she's just hot; we should turn on the air conditioner!" Kaoru recommended.  
"We need to close the host club for today; that way I can check up on her. My whole family does deal with medicine so I do know what I'm doing." Kyouya said to shut up Tamaki.

In truth, Kyouya had realised that he was in love with Haruhi but he knew that his best friend was in love with her himself so he couldn't ask her out without risking his friendship. Kyouya was worried about her to no end and was thinking furiously of what could be wrong. He of course masked his worry behind his glasses. The others agreed to his idea of closing the host club for today though so he went outside but then he heard a blood curdling scream from the kitchen.

"HARUHI-KUN!" one of Haruhi's regular customers screamed. She had gone to check on 'him' because 'he' was taking too long in the kitchen. She went to investigate and found something so horrific; all she could do was scream. Kyouya dropped his notebook and ran towards the kitchen where he found Haruhi, unconscious, and lying in a puddle of her own blood that was leaking out of her mouth. Kyouya shouted at the hosts and told them what to do.

"Tamaki, close the host club and escort the ladies out! Hikaru, please take Miss Tohru away from the kitchen and to her limo! Kaoru, get me a blanket, a spare dress that you have for Haruhi, a pillow and the body wipes from the back room, quickly! Honey-Senpai, get me a bowl of cold water, an ice pack and a cloth. Mori-Senpai, help me take Haruhi to the bed and then clean up her blood please!" Kyouya yelled.

Each host ran off to do what they had been asked and Kyouya went and found his medical equipment from a cupboard. Tamaki and Hikaru came back and watched as Kyouya worked on Haruhi. Kaoru came back and helped Kyouya wrap the blanket round her and place the pillow under her head. Honey-Senpai came with the water and had put the ice pack in the cloth and placed it on Haruhi's forehead.

"Call an ambulance, she's stopped breathing and her pulse is slowing!" Kyouya screamed. Kaoru set about calling for an ambulance and the others became afraid as Kyouya began to give Haruhi CPR. No one had ever seen Kyouya look this worried or scared before so they all assumed that it was serious.

Five minutes later, the paramedics had arrived and had loaded Haruhi in to the back of the ambulance and had taken off for the hospital with Kyouya. Tamaki and the others followed in their respective limos; fearing for their friend's life. Once in the waiting room, they found Kyouya, covered in Haruhi's blood, sitting with his head in her hands.  
"Kyouya! Mon ami, what is going on with Haruhi now?" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"Keep quiet Tamaki, this is a hospital! I don't know what's happening with Haruhi. My father is the one working on her which is why I am here not there with her." Kyouya explained quietly. Kyouya's clothes were covered in blood as was his hands and he also had blood splotches on his face. He made no move of getting up and going to go have a shower though. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai already knew about Kyouya's love for Haruhi, hell, they had even encouraged him to go for it.

Kaoru knew too, though he told Kyouya to tell Hikaru and Tamaki first. Even Haruhi noticed, she wasn't as naive and everyone thought, she noticed Tamaki's and Hikaru's crush on her too. Kyouya just didn't know what to do, he loved her and cared for her and he didn't know what to do at the moment. It was the wrong time to tell Tamaki and Hikaru so he wanted to leave it but he felt like crying for Haruhi because he felt so helpless.

After a few hours, Yoshio Ohtori made his appearance, covered in blood that they presumed was Haruhi's. Kyouya looked like he was going to cry and be sick at the same time. The others were looking pale and scared.

"Ah, I assume you're all here for Miss Fujioka. She is alive and pretty much awake. The operation was a success. I will tell you more about her condition when her father arrives, now if you'll excuse me, I need to change. Kyouya, do you wish to come and change now or later? I have spare clothes for you in my office if need be." Yoshio told them as he stood in front of them. Kyouya nodded and followed his father after telling the others that he'd be in Haruhi's room after he'd changed. The others merely nodded and went to room 121; which is where she resided; to go talk to her.

Once the two Ohtoris were changed, Yoshio asked his son to stay and talk for a while before he went to check on Haruhi.  
"Kyouya, well done. If you hadn't helped her, she might not have made it. Do you remember when I told you that you need to get her to fall in love with you? Yes? Well, I'm glad that you managed it. I expect you to bring her to the house one day, if she takes the operation and survives." Yoshio told his third son. Kyouya looked at him with a puzzled expression across his face.

"Father, I haven't gotten her to fall in love with me. All I've done is fall in love with her more than ever before. What do you mean by IF she takes the operation and survives? I'm scared as it is Otou-San; please don't make it harder than it already is!" Kyouya moaned not caring to keep up his mask of apathy. Yoshio gave a very rare grin to his son that could rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Kyouya, the maids at home have told me that when they clean your room while you sleep they hear you moan Miss Fujioka's name in your dreams. This proves that you love her, no? Well, all through the operation; that girl was moaning your name in her state of unconsciousness. If it interests you, she moaned it without the honorific. She loves you just as much as you love her; you both are just too scared to admit it to one another. As for her operation, well, we must go see Mr. Fujioka and talk it through with them. Let us leave, shall we?" Yoshio said confidently with a smirk.

He enjoyed playing with his son's mind. Kyouya and his father had made a pact and now the whole Ohtori family acted like a family rather than six separate people with one of them married off. Yoshio had guaranteed the company to Kyouya if Kyouya managed to find a suitable wife and graduate from school, university and medical school.

Of course, Kyouya's older brothers didn't like that so they continued to sabotage their little brother so he wouldn't succeed. At the moment they put their schemes to rest as they felt bad that their little brother's crush was hospitalized.

While the two Ohtoris were speaking, Ranka arrived and demanded to know what happened as soon as he rushed in the hospital room.  
"Where is my daughter? What happened? What did you do to her? Tell me right now, before I kill someone! Haruhi! What is going on? Someone fill me in! Did that idiot do something to you? Because if he did, he is so dead!" Ranka shouted as he entered the white room.

"Otou-San calm down! Look, I'm here on the bed and I'm fine. Leave Tamaki alone and come give me a hug. Then go home and get some rest, okay? You look exhausted." Haruhi said trying to calm down her...enthusiastic father. Ranka looked at his daughter through sad eyes before walking to her and wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes.  
"Haruhi, worry about yourself before you worry about anyone else." A voice reprimanded her from the door. The two Fujiokas looked towards the door to find Kyouya and his father standing there watching the scene in front of them.

"Kyouya-Senpai, my Otou-San needs rest. He can't keep worrying about me like this, he needs to go home and sleep." Haruhi told the black haired second year. Kyouya shook his head and walked to the bed as Ranka took his arms away from Haruhi.  
"Kyouya-Kun is right Haruhi. You need to worry about yourself. Daddy can look after himself so don't worry!" Ranka said to his pouting daughter.

"I am sure you all want to know about the condition of Miss Fujioka so if you could all be seated; I'll start explaining," Yoshio started, "Kyouya, sit down somewhere!" Kyouya having no place to sit told his father that he'd stand. He didn't expect Haruhi to inch along the bed and pat the space next to her for him to sit.  
"Kyouya-Senpai, sit next to me then. Oh and Ohtori-San, you can call me Haruhi. It doesn't feel right to be called Miss Fujioka" She requested. Yoshio and Ranka gave each other a look and the Ohtori patriarch smiled knowingly.

"Now then, Haruhi's symptoms from today were a fever but she didn't perspire, dizziness, a headache, blurred vision, chest pain and breathing complications. She lost consciousness but not before beginning to lose blood from the heart and lungs through the mouth. This meant that she needed an operation to try and stop the internal bleeding. The operation was successful which is why you're still here. You have a heart condition that also affects the lungs. It is quite serious but can be treated. You have two choices; you can choose to have the operation and stay on medication until you are fully healed or you can choose to not take the operation and die within the year suffering from excruciating pain.

I am obviously suggesting the operation; if you do choose to take the operation then you should know that I'll be performing it. I have done this operation twice in the past and they were both successful. One took two years to heal, the other took five years but I assure you that will regular check ups, you'd be back to normal soon. So, I'll leave you to talk with your friends and your father and make your decision and I'll be back for your answer in five hours. Kyouya, make sure she doesn't do any strenuous activity while she is in this hospital. If anything happens you know what to do." Yoshio explained slowly so they could take it in.

Ranka, the hosts and Haruhi were in shock but none of them were as shocked as Kyouya. He knew the severity of the problem and he needed to convince Haruhi to take the operation or he could risk losing her forever. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Haruhi crying.

He turned to look at her to see that she had brought her knees up to her chest and had buried her head in them. Kyouya, on instinct, wrapped his arms round her and pushed her legs down so they were straight. He pushed her head in to his chest and let her cry on him. Tamaki and Hikaru looked at him in shock. The others present in the room, looked at him expectantly.

"Shhhhh, Haruhi. Its okay, you don't have to decide yet. Just let it all out. We're all here; we'll help you get through this. Shhhhh, its okay. It's going to be alright." Kyouya whispered in her ear in an effort to try and comfort her. Ranka took a seat on the other side of Haruhi and was holding her hand, trying to give her some comfort from family. Honey-Senpai sat at the foot of the bed and rested his head on Haruhi's legs while Mori stood behind him.

Kaoru also stood by the bed and looked at Haruhi through sympathetic eyes. Tamaki and Hikaru were confused to say in the least. Kyouya Ohtori was sitting on Haruhi's hospital bed; comforting her with three of the other hosts helping him and Haruhi's father just sitting there. Why was no one questioning him about his actions? They couldn't help but notice the love in his eyes as he looked at Haruhi and stroked her back trying to comfort her in her time of need.

After an hour had passed, Haruhi had fallen asleep from crying so much and the others were making small talk with Ranka. Kyouya had not said something in quite a while as he did not want to wake up Haruhi, who was still snuggled in to his chest and clutching his shirt. Tamaki and Hikaru were talking to each other instead of joining the other hosts around Haruhi.  
"I can't believe Kyouya-Senpai. How can he freely hold her like that? She's not his girlfriend!" Hikaru whispered viciously.

"I know what you mean. He knows how I feel about Haruhi, how could he do this to me? Why didn't he come to us like a man and tell us that he felt the same way about Haruhi? We need to confront him." Tamaki added. Hikaru agreed and joined the others around the hospital bed. After two more hours; Haruhi woke up.  
"Eh? What's going on?" she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You were crying and then you fell asleep." Kyouya explained from underneath her. Haruhi looked at him and noticed that his shirt had tear stains and was crumpled.  
"Ah! Gomenasai Kyouya-Senpai!" she apologized. Kyouya shook his head and chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it. You have a right to be upset, and as your friends; we should be here to comfort you." Kyouya said as he sat upright. They both stretched and Haruhi looked to her father.

"Otou-San, I don't want to die yet. I want to have the operation but I'm scared. I hate operations, you know that." Haruhi whimpered quietly as she leaned forward to give her father a hug. Ranka nodded and hugged the small girl as tightly as he could without hurting her.  
"I know. I'm going to go find Yoshio-San to see if he has some suggestions. I'll be right back, okay?" he answered while smiling at her. He got up stretched and left the room, his high heels clacking on the floor. Haruhi turned to find Kyouya staring at her with compassion in his eyes. She turned to him and said, "Otou-San went to go find your father because I need to ask him something." Kyouya nodded and then turned to the other hosts.

Kyouya stood and smoothed out his crumpled clothes before taking off his glasses and giving them a smile. He placed his glasses on Haruhi's bedside table before pulling the blankets around Haruhi. Tamaki could take it no longer and moved forward towards Kyouya. _Smack!_ Tamaki punched Kyouya as hard as he could, fuming with anger while breathing heavily. Hikaru moved in after Kyouya stood up and punched Kyouya as well. Haruhi had sat up in bed as soon as the first punch was delivered, after the second punch she had leapt out of bed.

"What gives you the right to hold Haruhi like that? You're supposed to be my friend Kyouya! You know how I feel about her. Are you trying to ruin my life?" Tamaki roared at Kyouya. Hikaru screamed at him as well, "If you were going to go for her then you should have at least come and talked to us like a man!"

"ENOUGH!" Haruhi shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock and they all backed away when an icy aura emanated from her. She bent down to where Kyouya was sitting and pulled him up. She sat him on the bed and was about to go get a wet cloth but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. She turned to find Kyouya holding her wrist while he held his other hand over his face.

"Stay, you should be in bed," he told her, "Tamaki, Hikaru; I'm sorry. I love Haruhi, which is so true. I felt so scared that I was going to lose her and when she cried, I felt like crying myself. When I comforted her and she began to calm down, I myself began to calm down. I should have told you but I didn't want to lose two friends." Haruhi climbed in to the bed and sat against the headboard with pillows supporting her back. Kaoru came and gave her a wet cloth which she had asked him for. She pulled Kyouya back so that his head was lying in her lap and she began to clean the blood off his face. Once she was sure that his face wouldn't bleed anymore, she put the cloth in the bin that was beside her bed and took to stroking Kyouya's hair.

"The truth is I've fallen in love with Kyouya. I don't feel the same way about you both, in fact the love I have for you is more sibling and friend love. I'm not as naive as you all think. I knew from the beginning that Hikaru and Tamaki liked me. I knew that Kyouya liked me from the beginning too and I just couldn't help but fall in love with him myself.

I didn't want to tell any of you this because I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to tell Kyouya soon but ever since I collapsed; I thought it'd be better to wait till I was sure that I'd stay alive. Tamaki-Senpai, Hikaru; I am so sorry that I've hurt you like this. It isn't fair to either of you or Kyouya and I am sorry. I love you all as my friends but I love Kyouya mo..." Haruhi started but then left off as she started to cough up blood again. She turned her head to the side so as to not get any of her blood on Kyouya but as she did so, she became dizzy once again.

Kyouya sat up abruptly and called for a nurse. He pulled out his mobile and called his father who came rushing in with Haruhi's father. Kyouya ushered the other hosts and Ranka out of the room and took to pacing in the waiting room while they waited for news on Haruhi.

After half an hour; Tamaki and Hikaru approached Kyouya who was looking more scared than ever.  
"Kyouya, we're sorry. We had no idea that you felt that way about her and that she felt the same way about you. It just hurt, you know? If you go out with her then we'll support you all the way. Right Hikaru?" Tamaki started before elbowing Hikaru in the side.  
"R...r...right!" Hikaru agreed. They jumped as Yoshio came out looking quite frustrated.

"Kyouya, Ranka-San come here please!" Yoshio called and then told them, "Haruhi is panicking, she wants the operation but she is so scared that her body is rejecting the anaesthetic. I need you both to assure her its okay while we numb her body and perform the operation. She'll be awake but she won't feel a single thing other than you two holding her hand. Can you do that? We have to go now or she might not survive through the operation." Kyouya and Ranka nodded and rushed after Yoshio in to the operating theatre where they found Haruhi crying and shaking uncontrollably.

They were given seats either side of Haruhi and they sat down and took hold of her hands. A screen was put above her chest so she wouldn't see but this made her panic even further. Kyouya saw no alternative other than to kiss her. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. She calmed down instantly and the anaesthetic took effect; making her body numb from the chest down to the waist.

They told her it was alright as the doctors worked and they made small talk until Haruhi fell asleep. As she slept, she moaned Kyouya's name and clutched at his hand tightly. After a few hours, the operation was complete and a success. They cleaned her off, bandaged her up and put her back in her room. Kyouya and Ranka went back to the waiting room to find the hosts dozing while waiting. They told the expectant hosts of the news of Haruhi and joined them as they went to Haruhi's room to see her.

Another couple of hours later; the hosts had to go back to school and Ranka had to go back to work. Kyouya, however, refused point blank to go to school and insisted that he had to stay with Haruhi. He took a seat beside Haruhi's bed and held her hand softly before kissing it. Haruhi stirred and got up only to be pushed back down again by the strong, cool, slim fingers of Kyouya Ohtori. She looked up to find him bent over her; gently breathing his warm breath on her face.

She looked in to his golden brown eyes; noting that without his glasses reflecting the light, she could she the sympathy and love that he held for her. Reaching up she cupped his cheek and brought her head up towards his to press her lips to Kyouya's soft, thin lips. He got on the bed as he deepened the kiss so that he was on all fours above her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry which she granted. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed him back with such passion that all he could do was restrain himself from whisking her away. When the lack of air became apparent; Kyouya pulled back and rested his forehead against Haruhi's. After a while Haruhi scooted along the bed to make space for the Ohtori and Kyouya slipped under the covers next to her and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Haruhi, I should have told you earlier and I am sorry that I didn't. I love you and I never want to let you go!" Kyouya whispered against her neck. His lips tickled her neck and as they brushed against a certain point near her collar bone, she moaned.  
"Kyouya, I love you too. No more apologizing. As long as you love me there should be no apologizing." Haruhi whispered back before resting her own head atop of Kyouya's and lacing her fingers with his pale ones.

Meanwhile the Ohtori patriarch and the Fujioka patriarch; closed the door to room 121 as quietly as possible so that the two lovers were not disturbed. They walked around the corner; smirking knowingly before returning to their respective jobs.

_A/N: Please review! _


End file.
